This disclosure relates to a compressor tip management system and a method for controlling the tip clearance in a high pressure compressor.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a two-spool arrangement having low and high compressor sections. The low pressure compressor section may include a variable guide vane. Alternatively or additionally, a variable inlet guide vane may also be arranged upstream from the low pressure compressor section. The variable guide vanes arranged upstream from the high pressure compressor section are varied to adjust the low pressure compressor characteristics, but not the high pressure compressor characteristics. The variable guide vanes are adjusted only to provide a desirable operating line and stall margin for the low pressure compressor section.